My Dirty Little Secret
by comewhatmay21
Summary: AU! What happens when Blaine Anderson, CEO and Millionaire, has an affair with a much younger College student? Will he follow his heart or his brain. Find out how Blaine keeps Kurt his dirty little secret. (Sorry for the sucky summary)
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was a man of structure. Every morning he would be up by 6, in the shower by 6:05, and out the door by 6:30 with a kiss on the cheek from his husband; always sticking to a schedule and always knowing what to expect. But what Blaine really didn't expect was to be having an affair with a younger man. He wasn't that much younger, but definitely younger than his husband.

Blaine grew up a very privileged child; only attending private schools and getting anything he wanted. His father, a successful attorney, and his mother inherited quite a bit of money. His older brother, Cooper, became a plastic surgeon, whom has operated on many celebrities. Coming from a driven family, Blaine had always known what he wanted in life: money and success. He became the CEO of one of the most prestigious record labels in the country by the age of 32. He was doing what he loved: listening to music and making money. When he was 35, he met his husband, Gregory Myers, at a work event, and six months later they were married.

Now, Blaine is on his way to his favorite coffee shop, where he stops every day before work. Once he arrived, he waited in the line patiently, glancing at his watch often. He had to be at work by 7:15, and it was only 6:45, he tried to mentally remind himself that he had time to spare and wouldn't be late. In the midst of his mental conversation, he hadn't realized the Barista had already asked for the next customer.

"Well if it isn't the most handsome Barista in the city," he compliments the barista behind the counter, wearing a name tag that spelt the name: Kurt. Blaine leans over the counter and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"Blaine! You can't just do that in public," Kurt warns with a hushed tone as he looks around the shop ensuring there were no suspecting onlookers.

"Babe its fine, I don't know anyone in here, and I highly doubt you do either." Blaine reassures.

"I know, but still," Kurt says still not feeling comfortable with the unexpected PDA. "Okay so a medium-drip?" Kurt asks although he knows the answer. "Of course," Blaine confirms.

Kurt then types the order on the screen in front of him, and although Kurt refuses to let Blaine pay for the coffee every day, he always leaves him quite a large tip.

Blaine then receives his coffee and with a wink he calls out, "See ya later gorgeous."

"Have good day at work!" Kurt shouts back in reply with a smirk on his face.

Kurt Hummel was a 23 year old college student studying fashion and working as a barista on the side. He grew up in Lima, Ohio in humble suburban neighborhood. His mother died when he was six, so he was raised just by his father, Burt, who he has a great relationship with. If he had told his father that he was in a relationship with a married man, he would be greatly disappointed, and Kurt would never be able to live with himself. Which isn't ironic, considering the guilt he feels everyday knowing that he is sleeping with another man's husband. He knows that what they're doing is wrong, but he can never say no to Blaine. And despite what it may look like, it wasn't just sex to them; they both have feelings for each other that aren't just classified as sexual.

Kurt feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, alerting him of a text. He pulls his cell phone out of his jeans quickly and reads the text.

Blaine: Sleeping over tonight. I'll get some take-out and wine. See you later 3 xoxo – B

Kurt smiles at the text and responds quickly, hoping not to get caught by his boss.

Kurt: Can't wait. See you around 7 3

"Is that Mister Millionaire?" Rachel, his best friend and co-worker, asks.

"Maybe," Kurt responds as he prepares a customer's latte.

"I still don't like this relationship, Kurt," Rachel adds.

"I don't need you to like it. It's none of your business. I don't want to talk about it at work," Kurt replies.

And just like that, the conversation was dropped. Rachel never liked the idea of Kurt and Blaine's relationship. She doesn't know why Kurt was seeing Blaine. Was it for the sex or the materialistic items he receives? She doesn't like to harp on Kurt about it too much because she knows it only ends in an argument.

So Rachel agrees to drop…for now.

* * *

At around 7:30, there was a knock on Kurt's apartment door, which was paid for by Blaine.

Blaine, living in the Upper East Side wanted to make sure Kurt was never too far away, especially since he previously lived in Bushwick, which was 45 minutes away. Their living situations were never convenient, so Blaine decided to just move Kurt closer to him, which was very difficult to convince him to do. Kurt didn't feel comfortable with his boyfriend paying for his apartment and he didn't want to impose, but of course Blaine didn't listen. He wanted to make sure his boyfriend was living in a safer neighborhood where he could visit him much more often. He also wanted the best for Kurt and he figured if he could pay for it, he would deliver.

Kurt opened the front door to find Blaine holding up a box of Ray's pizza and a bottle of expensive wine and sporting an award winning smile.

He let him in politely and wondered, "So, what did you tell Greg this time?"

"Business trip," he replied simply as he set the items on Kurt's coffee table in front of the TV.

"Again? How could one person travel so much?" Kurt asks as he gathered paper plates from the kitchen.

"It's part of my job anyways, and he never seems to question it so…"

"Well, he's going to catch on some time," Kurt states.

"It's fine. I didn't agree to come over to talk about my husband who I'm cheating on. Can we just eat and talk about something else," Blaine tells him, starting to feel a little guilty.

"I'm sorry, you're right. How was your day?" Kurt changes the subject and sits on the couch to eat his pizza.

"Long. We signed a new artist, who I feel might be another flop, but it's worth the investment," he tells him as he takes a sip of his wine.

"That's awesome! Speaking of your work, Could you get me a copy of Gaga's newest single," Kurt asks with hopeful eyes, knowing Blaine would be able to do it.

"Kurt, you know the song hasn't been released yet, I can't just give you a copy, that's illegal," Blaine states. Kurt just continues to give him his infamous puppy dog eyes. "Please," Kurt begs.

"Ugh, I'll see what I can do," he sighs. Kurt lets out squeak and a little jump.

"But im not making any promises," Blaine warns with a pointed finger. Kurt doesn't listen; he just climbs onto Blaine and peppers his face with kisses. "Thank you Blainers."

Blaine chuckles and tells him, "Don't thank me yet, I haven't given it to you yet."

"I know, but you will," Kurt states knowingly.

"Don't be such a spoiled brat," he warns playfully and tosses him on the couch and straddles him.

Let's just say the pizza and wine weren't revisited until later that night.

* * *

Later that night, the two men were cuddled in Kurt's bed, watching trashy reality TV. Blaine didn't particularly enjoy Bravo shows, but Kurt really did so he agreed to sit through it for him.

Considering that it was Friday night and he had told his husband he was on a business trip, Kurt and Blaine had the whole weekend to spend together.

"So, what did you want to do tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, whatever you want," Kurt responded, clearly distracted by the TV.

"Why don't we go down to Madison Avenue, do a little shopping, grab some lunch," Blaine suggests.

"Blaine, I can't keep spending your money," Kurt says.

"Babe, Its fine, I have the money, and I don't mind spending it, especially on you."

"I guess," Kurt responds, still a little wary about it.

* * *

At around 8 am, Kurt and Blaine were still asleep, when Blaine's phone went off. Blaine reluctantly reached over and looked at screen which read: Greg3 calling

He pressed the green answer button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Blaine answered in a groggy voice.

"Hey, you were supposed to call me when you landed," Greg responded.

"I know, I'm sorry honey, I was so tired after the flight that I just crashed when I got to hotel," Blaine lied

"Oh..okay. So , what are your plans for the day?" Greg tries to converse.

"Um… Just have a couple of meetings to attend," He continued.

"Sounds fun," Greg joked. "I was kind of hoping we could fool around on the phone a little before you had to go to work," Greg suggests in a sensual tone.

Blaine looks down at a sleeping Kurt on his chest. "I would but I have to start getting ready for my first meeting. Im so sorry babe," he fibbed.

"Oh. It's fine, I understand," Greg replies a little upset.

"Im sorry. I have to get ready; I'll talk to you later okay?" Blaine tells him as Kurt stirs awake.

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too," Blaine responds and ends the call, feeling a pit in his stomach.

"Was that Greg?" Kurt asks in a sleepy tone.

"Yeah, and just turned down phone sex so you better make up for it somehow," Blaine teased.

"Yeah, I'm not relieving a boner I didn't create," Kurt replied.

"Oh shut up," Blaine rolled his eyes and carried Kurt into the shower

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! This chapter was just setting everything up and gives you a feel of the characters and their relationships. Drama will start soon. Next chapter is shopping down Madison Avenue.


	2. Chapter 2: Date On Madison Ave

"So, I really like this top, but it comes in like ten different colors and I don't know which one to get," Kurt says as he steps out of the dressing room wearing a Marc Jacobs button-down. He turns side to side, showing the shirt from all angles.

"Just get them all," Blaine states simply from where he is sitting surrounded by a ton of shopping bags of high-end designers.

"Blaine I can't just buy them all, I wouldn't even know what I would do with a million of the same shirt," Kurt replies.

"Then get a couple in your favorite colors," Blaine shrugs and turns his attention to his phone. Even when he's not at work, he's always working; replying to emails, scheduling meetings, etc.

A few minutes later, Kurt emerges from the dressing room carrying a large stack of clothes, ready to be purchased. "All done," he says.

They walked up to the counter to ring everything up, which totaled up to $27,478. Without any hesitation, Blaine whipped out his debit card, and with a kiss on the cheek from Kurt, he paid for the items.

"Thank you," Kurt thanks him sweetly. "Of course, I love you" he states and leans in for a kiss.

"Love you too," Kurt replies, then seals the kiss.

Once the clothes were paid for, Blaine gathered all of Kurt's shopping bags, and led them both out of the shop, where they walked hand-in-hand down the street to their favorite French café.

* * *

As soon as the two sat down, they were handed menus, which weren't needed considering how often they went to that café. Blaine knew they were safe here due to the fact that Greg hated this place. The first and last time Blaine took him there, Greg complained the entire time. Fortunately for Blaine, Kurt loved it.

"We're going to have two slices of spinach and artichoke quiche, with a brie plate, and a bottle of wine," Blaine ordered for the both of them.

"Any preference on the wine selection sir?" the waiter asks politely.

"Surprise us," Blaine replies and the waiter leaves to put in their order.

"So what do you wanna do after this?" Kurt wonders.

"I was thinking we cou-SHIT," Blaine starts until his line of vision catches a familiar face behind Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asks in panic and tries to look over his shoulder. "NO! Don't turn around!" Blaine states.

"C'mon, get up. Let's go," Blaine demands in a hushed, yet harsh tone.

"What? But Bla-," Kurt starts. "NOW KURT," Blaine snaps. Kurt flinches back, never seeing that side of Blaine before.

Clearly hurt, Kurt reluctantly got up and shoves past Blaine and stomps out of the restaurant.

Blaine quickly gathers the shopping bags and rushes out after him.

Once they get outside, Blaine tries to catch up with Kurt, but he was just too fast. "KURT! Would you slow down please?" he shouts.

Kurt just ignores him and continues his power walk back to his apartment.

* * *

As soon as they get back to Kurt's apartment, Blaine plops all of the bags on the floor with a sigh.

"Why did you run just run off like that!?" Blaine questions.

"I don't know Blaine, why don't you tell me? Because I thought I was having a nice lunch date with my /boyfriend/, when he suddenly demands that I get up, like a child, with absolutely no explanation! So, I don't know Blaine, enlighten me," Kurt asks sarcastically.

"I saw someone I knew," Blaine admits. "Who?" Kurt asks.

"Greg's assistant," Blaine states. "And I'm supposed to be in California on a business trip," Blaine explains as if it were obvious.

Kurt doesn't acknowledge his answer and just heads to the kitchen.

"You're seriously mad?" Blaine asks in shock as he follows him. "Because I was trying to make sure we wouldn't get caught!?" he asks incredulously in a louder tone.

"Im pissed off at the way you spoke to me Blaine," Kurt snaps back. "You gave no explanation and you immediately ditched our date! How do you think that was supposed to make me feel!?"

"Im sorry for the way I snapped at you, but I will not apologize for trying to protect us," Blaine stated with a pointed finger.

"Protect us, or you?" Kurt interrogates. "What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine questions.

"It means that im not some tramp that you can use for your own pleasures, and then just hide me from the world!" Kurt replies with sass.

"You KNOW I don't think of you like that, but you knew what you were getting into when we decided to be I this relationship!" Blaine shouts back.

"Whatever, can you just go please," Kurt states.

"I will NOT leave, I pay for this place, and I will stay here as long as I want," Blaine shouts.

"I don't give a shit! I'll move out then! I don't fucking need you for financial aid," Kurt yells right back.

Blaine obviously taken a back, "You are not moving out, and we are going to talk this out!"

"NO! LEAVE! And take all that shit with you," he gestures towards the designer shopping bags. "I don't want it." Kurt screams and storms off to his room, slams the door, and locks it.

Blaine's left stunned in the living room. He eventually gathers all of the bags and leaves the apartment. He heads to his office to drop off the bags of clothes and then to the drug store.

* * *

Greg was home alone, lying in bed, working on his laptop. He's been trying to figure out what to do with the rest of his weekend to keep his mind off of his absent husband. Although he was lonely, he wasnt too upset with Blaine; he couldn't control his constant traveling, it was just part of his job.

Greg was too immersed in his assignment that he didn't even hear the opening of the front door. There was a knock on their open bedroom door, causing Greg to jump up and notice his husband, leaning against the door, clutching a bouquet of red roses.

"OH MY GOD! BLAINE!" Greg jumped out of bed and launched himself at Blaine. "What are you doing home?" He asks as he wraps his arms around his neck.

"I got done with all of my work early and I thought I'd surprise you," he lies and walks him back towards the bed.

"Well, consider me surprised," Greg states as he lays back on the bed as Blaine catches his lips in a passionate kiss.

Once they separate, Greg whispers against his lips, "You're the best husband ever," then captures his lips once again.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think! If you guys have any requests, let me know. Im open to little suggestions. But I pretty much already have everything planned out.


	3. Chapter 3: Commitments or Empty Promises

Blaine awoke Sunday morning naked and spooning an equally as naked, Greg. He kind of felt bad for coming back and fucking Greg after what happened with Kurt; as if it were disrespecting Kurt. What exactly is the proper wait time before having sex with your husband after being with your boyfriend? Was that even a thing?

Blaine tried to dismiss these thoughts. He kept telling himself that it was crazy for feeling bad for sleeping with his husband. He figured that it was because he loved Kurt. But he loved his husband too. That was the thing; he /loved/ his husband, but he wasn't /in/-love with him. He had feelings for Greg and never wants to hurt him.

But Blaine was REALLY in love with Kurt. Kurt made him feel things he's never felt with anyone else before. And age was nothing but a number, and their age difference wasn't even a big gap. At first, he thought he and Kurt were just having fun fooling around. He never expected to have fallen love with him.

But despite his love for Kurt, Blaine doesn't even think about leaving Greg. He was too scared to hurt him, and Greg was his HUSBAND; they made a vow for life. That meant something to Blaine; but so did Kurt.

This was why Blaine didn't like to think about it too much; because he knew he would end up hurting one of them no matter what.

But he did feel bad for what happened yesterday with Kurt. He knew he had to make up for it.

Blaine's thinking was interrupted when Greg turned in his arms to face him.

"Morning," Greg mumbled into Blaine's neck.

"Good morning sweetheart," Blaine replied. Greg pulled his head away to look into Blaine's eyes and said, "I was so happy last night. You have no idea how happy that made me."

Blaine immediately felt guilty. He knew had there been no fight, he would be waking up next to Kurt this morning.

"Well, I'm happy I could make you happy," Blaine said, giving him his trademarked smile, which made Greg melt.

"And that Marc Jacobs scarf you got me was so amazing," Greg added, and cuddled back into Blaine's arms.

Blaine suddenly felt even guiltier knowing he had given the scarf he bought for Kurt yesterday to Greg as a guilt gift.

* * *

Kurt woke up to an empty bed on Sunday morning. He had planned a romantic weekend with Blaine, but that seemed to go down the drain real quick.

Instead, he just carried on with his day as if it were a normal, Blaine-less day – who he was still pissed at. He first went to the gym, and then headed to a local coffee shop to work on some sketches.

He hadn't heard from Blaine all day, assuming he was with his husband. Kurt didn't want to speak to Blaine until he apologized; he figured he deserved that much.

Instead of focusing on Blaine, he just put all of his attention into his sketches.

* * *

On Monday morning, Blaine knew he had to do something to earn Kurt's forgiveness. He knew exactly what to do; it only required a few, short phone calls.

* * *

At work on Monday, Kurt didn't know if Blaine would be stopping by for his daily coffee. He figured he wouldn't, but secretly hoped he did. He lost all hope, until at around 7 o'clock, Blaine walked in. When he got to the front of the line, Blaine had a soft grin painted on his face. As Kurt typed his order in the computer, he asks with little interest, "What are you smiling at?"

"My gorgeous boyfriend," Blaine replied flirtatiously.

"Stop, Im still mad at you," Kurt said with a blush on his cheeks, and then passed him his coffee.

"Not for long," Blaine said with a wink and left the shop.

Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and then resumed his work.

* * *

After class that day, Kurt made his way into his apartment, where he finds a note on his coffee table reading: Go to your closet.

Kurt knew it was obviously written by Blaine, because who else had access to his apartment?

So Kurt rolled his eyes and reluctantly headed to his closet as he was ordered to do. He discovered all of the clothes he gave back to Blaine and some, all hung up and folded in color coordination. He looked at his shoe rack to find three new pairs of Louboutins. He also discovered a new Louis Vuitton satchel along with a couple new pairs of Ray-Bans.

He then noticed another note on a shelf, which he discovered to be more of a letter:

 _Dear Kurt,_

 _I'm sorry for what happened on Saturday. I should have handled it differently. I should have never yelled at you like that. I'm sorry if you felt like I was trying to control you. I don't see you as a toy. I was so scared of what would have happened if he saw us, more importantly, I was scared for you. I don't want you to get stuck in the middle of my mess._

 _As an apology I just got someone to bring back all those clothes - cause you and I both know you didn't really want to give it up;)- and had it organized for you. I also got you a few new items as well._

 _Now I know these items don't make up for anything and shouldn't be considered as an apology, but I just think you deserve it. Anything to make you smile. I hope you enjoy your new wardrobe babe. I love you. I'll see you soon._

 _Love Blaine 3 (again im so so sorry)_

By the time Kurt finished reading the letter, he had a smile on his face. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Kurt opened the door to find Blaine standing there, handsome as ever, sporting his signature smirk, and holding up a CD case. "Hi," he greets.

"Is that-," Kurt starts but gets cut off by Blaine. "First let me tell you that Im sorry and I love you so much."

"Iloveyoutoo, now is that the Gaga single?" Kurt asks excitedly.

"Maybe, only if you say im forgiven," Blaine states.

"Yes! You're forgiven, now give to me," Kurt rushes as he tries to snatch it out of Blaine's hand. Before he can catch it, Blaine raises it over his head and says, "Uh, uh," Blaine refuses as he points to his puckered lips.

Kurt latches onto him and gives him a sloppy, passionate kiss. Blaine lifts him up and walks him into the apartment. "So forgiven," Kurt says between kisses. "We are so having hot makeup sex to Gaga's new single." Blaine just chuckles as walks him to his bedroom, with Kurt peppering his neck in kisses.

* * *

After having amazing makeup sex, Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up naked in Kurt's bed.

"Thank you for forgiving me," Blaine says as he brushes Kurt's bangs out of his eyes. "I can't stay mad at you for long," Kurt replies simply as he lays his head back on Blaine's chest and let a comfortable silence wash over them.

"Blaine? Do you see a future with me?" Kurt breaks the silence in a timid voice. Blaine took a minute to think before responding.

"Yes," Blaine stated simply. "I want to give you the world," he added, looking up towards the ceiling.

"Like what?" Kurt asked softly as his propped himself up to look down at Blaine.

"I don't want to have to hide you," Blaine starts. "I want that cliché life with you in the suburbs, white picket fence house with a big back yard. A bunch of rooms for an office or recording studio."

"And a studio for my designs," Kurt adds.

"And a design studio," Blaine confirms with a twinkle in his eye, and then continues. "A pool out back and a dog running out in the front."

Kurt interrupts again, "I want a golden retriever."

"You can get a golden retriever," Blaine states with a chuckle.

"And a few extra rooms for the kids," Blaine says hopefully. This makes Kurt's eyes widen.

"You want kids?" Kurt asks curiously. Blaine just hums in agreement. "You?" Blaine asks.

"Definitely, a boy and a girl," Kurt responds.

"Sounds good to me," Blaine agrees. Kurt's excitement died a little when realization washed over him.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks softly.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Do you want this life with me…..or Greg?" Kurt asks timidly .

"You know, when I think about my future with Greg, I have these same visions of what I want in life," Blaine explains, causing Kurt to retract and look down; not letting Blaine see the tears forming in his eyes.

"But when I think about it more, Greg transforms into you." Kurt's head snaps back up to look Blaine in the eyes.

"I cant imagine having a future with anyone but you," Blaine adds, causing Kurt to collapse on Blaine's chest, to embrace him.

After a few minutes pass in silence, Kurt finally asks, "Do you really think we'll have that life?"

Blaine hums in confirmation.

"Promise?" Kurt asks hopefully, looking up into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine takes a second to think about it.

Blaine knew he shouldn't make these types of promises to Kurt. He's a coward and doesn't know if he'll ever be able to give Kurt the life he dreamed of. But none the less, he makes the promise to Kurt, not wanting to wipe the smile off of Kurt's face.

"I promise."

* * *

At around 7 o'clock, Blaine was slipping back into his work attire after a shower. Kurt was still tucked in bed, continuing to work on his sketches.

"Those are amazing babe," Blaine says as he sits beside Kurt on the bed. "Thanks," Kurt says simply.

"What are your plans with these?" Blaine asks curiously.

"Well, these are just for an assignment for school," Kurt states.

"What are you doing with them after?" Blaine continues.

"I don't know, why?" Kurt wonders.

"Well, I know a few people and I want to show them these," Blaine replies.

"REALLY!?" Kurt exclaims. "But, they're not even that good, and what would they do with them, what if they don't like them," Kurt started rambling.

"Babe, calm down," Blaine says with a chuckle. "Firstly, your designs are amazing, there's no way they wouldn't like them. Secondly, they might be able to help you with your career."

"Oh my gosh I'm so excited! I need to get a start on new designs," Kurt starts excitedly.

"Now, I don't want you to get your hopes up. Im not making any promises," Blaine states with a serious tone.

"I know, I know," he replies as he dives into his work.

"Alright, I gotta go," Blaine says as he gets up from the bed, Kurt ignoring him, clearly too focused.

"No kiss goodbye?" Blaine asks teasingly. Kurt pulls him down for a quick kiss and then demands, "Okay, now leave."

"Jeez, I see how it is," Blaine states playfully and walks out of the bedroom, to leave. By the time he got to the front door, he felt a hand on his, and turned around.

"I love you," Kurt tells him and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! So I know im posting very quickly, and thats because I cant stop writing and I cant wait for you guys to read it. I have about 5 chapters done now. So I'm going to try not to update too rapidly, which sounds crazy, so I can prolong the existence of this story.


	4. Chapter 4: Someone Knows

A few days later, Kurt was sitting in class trying to focus when he received a text from Blaine.

Blaine: Are you free tonight?

Kurt: Yeah, why?

Blaine: I wanna take you out on a date.

Blaine: To make up for our lunch date last weekend.

Kurt: Okay, but only if there are no gifts involved this time.

Kurt: I don't need a sugar daddy;)

Blaine: lol, I promise no gifts. I'll pick you up at 6.

By 6 o'clock, Blaine was sprawled out on Kurt's bed, waiting for Kurt to emerge from his closet.

"Kurt, we have to go. Reservation's at 6:30," Blaine called out.

"I know! Im looking for the scarf you bought me. You know the blue Marc Jacobs one? Have you seen it?" Kurt yelled back.

Blaine immediately went white as a ghost. "The guy I hired to organize your clothes must have missed it, I'll find it for you," Blaine lied.

"Ugh! I planned this whole outfit around that scarf," Kurt moaned.

"Just put on a different one, we have to go," Blaine replied.

"Okay, okay, let's go," Kurt says as he walks out of his closet wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a white V-neck and a black blazer.

"You look so handsome," Blaine compliments with heart eyes, as Kurt sprayed himself with cologne.

"Save it for after dinner Mr. Anderson," Kurt replied slyly over his shoulder. And that's exactly what Blaine did.

After their romantic dinner, Blaine took Kurt back to the apartment where they had mind blowing sex. As they were coming down from the high, Kurt was peppering kisses down Blaine's neck.

"Spend the night," Kurt said between kisses. "Kurt, you know I can't," Blaine responded as he stretched his neck back, giving Kurt more access.

"Please, Blainers," Kurt continued down his chest, looking up at him. "Kurt, C'mon, you know I hate when you call me that."

"Pretty please," Kurt pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Kurt, no," Blaine tried to say sternly but was unsuccessful.

Kurt then whispers sexily in his ear, "Please ?"

"Ugh," Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine," he gave in.

"Eeep," Kurt squealed and grabbed Blaine's head into a kiss.

Blaine pulls away and says, "Wait, let me text Greg," as he reaches for his phone on the nightstand.

"After," Kurt said between kisses.

"Ugh, you're gonna be the death of me," Blaine complains then flips him over for round two.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt woke up to an empty bed. He figured Blaine left already; its not like he's never left with saying goodbye before.

But his speculation was made false when he smelt something burning. He ran into the kitchen to find a distressed Blaine waving the stove with a towel. "Shit," Blaine exclaimed towards the burning food.

"Aww, you tried to make me breakfast?" Kurt cooed at Blaine, clearly shocked by his actions.

"Key word there is 'tried'," Blaine stated as he managed to stop the smoke from filling the house.

"What did you even try to make?" Kurt wondered, as he wrapped his arms around Blaine, staring down at the burnt lump on the pan.

"French toast," Blaine stated sheepishly. "Well, it's the thought that counts, thank you," Kurt thanks him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "But don't try to cook ever again."

"C'mon lets go out for breakfast before I have to go to work then," Blaine says as they head off to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

By 8 o'clock, the two were seated at a breakfast joint in the city. Kurt was dressed very casual while Blaine was already in his work attire.

"What did you tell Greg last night?" Kurt asks as he takes a bite of his French toast.

"I just basically said I had an assignment that would require me working through the night," Blaine explained.

"That assignment happened to be me right?" Kurt said slyly as he sipped his coffee.

This caused Blaine to choke on his food. "I guess you could say that."

After their breakfast, Kurt walked with Blaine to work. Before walking into the building, Kurt cupped Blaine's face and gave him a parting kiss. "I love you," Kurt states, then turns around to leave.

Before he could make his first step, Blaine whips him back around by the waist, to give him an even more passionate kiss.

Little did they know that they were being watched.

* * *

When Blaine entered his building, he felt revitalized. As he walked past the receptionist's desk, he was stopped by his best friend/colleague, Sam, who was previously flirting with the receptionist.

"Hey Blaine, wait up!" Sam shouted as he caught up with Blaine and entered the elevator.

"Whats up man?" Blaine asked as he pressed the button for the top floor.

"Can we talk?" Sam asks. "In private?"

"Yeah, we'll talk in my office. Is everything okay?" Blaine asks a little worried.

"We'll talk about it in private," Sam states.

Once they got to his office, Blaine sat down on his couch while Sam sat on the one across from him.

"Do you want anything? I can get Caryn to get you a coffee or tea," Blaine asks politely.

"No, im good," Sam replies.

"Okay, so whats up?" Blaine asks.

Sam looks directly into Blaine's eyes, and asks seriously, "Are you having an affair?"

Blaine's eyes widened and tried to figure out how to deny it. "What?" Blaine attempts to act dumb.

"Are you cheating on Greg?" Sam tries again. "What!? No!" Blaine lied.

"Then who was the kid you were making out with in front this morning?" Sam asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Um, he's…He's just….He's," Blaine tried to come up with an excuse. "Give it up Blaine," Sam says as he shakes his head.

"Okay fine! Im seeing someone. Please don't tell Greg!" Blaine basically pleads. "Whats his name?" Sam demands.

"His name is Kurt Hummel, he's 23 and he's studying fashion design," Blaine explained quickly.

"Fuck Blaine! What are you doing?" Sam shouts and starts pacing the room.

"I know! I never expected it to get this far," Blaine responds.

"What do you mean by far?" Sam questions.

"Im in love with him," Blaine states simply. This makes Sam scoff.

"Blaine, You just /think/ you love this guy," Sam says, not believing Blaine

"Excuse me?" Blaine asks clearly offended.

"Oh come on Blaine! You'd think you loved any young kid with a tight ass who puts out whenever you wanted," Sam explains.

"HEY!" Blaine shot up and got right in his face. "Don't you ever talk about him like that, alright!?" Blaine tells him a deep threatening voice, faces touching. "You don't know shit about him or us," Blaine yells.

"Okay! Chill man, Im sorry," Sam retracts with his hands up in surrender. Blaine backs off and continues.

"I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I love him so much, but at the same time I don't want to hurt Greg," Blaine vents. "And I can't be pressured about my situation. Im just taking it day by day, alright? And I want to be able to come to my best friend for advice now without judgment okay?"

"Okay, I wont judge you." Sam confirms.

"And please don't tell Greg," Blaine begs. "I wont! I promise," Sam agrees. "But Im not comfortable about this, Blaine," Sam admits.

"I know, I know," Blaine agrees and lets a silence wash over them.

"Can I meet him?" Sam asks.

"What?"

"I want to meet the guy you're in love with," Sam explains.

"Maybe, now can we just stop talking about it and get to work?" Blaine says as he dives into his work.

* * *

"Sam knows," Blaine tells Kurt the next day as they lay in bed after another hook up.

"Knows what?" Kurt asks curiously.

"About us," Blaine replies. Kurt's eyes widened.

"What do you mean he knows!?" Kurt panicked.

"Hey, its okay," Blaine turns to his side to look at him. "He's not going to tell anyone, he's not in love with the whole idea, but he's in a good place about it. He actually wants to meet you."

"Really?" Kurt asks hopefully. Blaine just hums in confirmation.

"I gotta go," Blaine states as he removes himself from Kurt's bed. "Do you have to?" Kurt whines. Although Kurt never lets it show, a little bit of his heart breaks each time Blaine has to leave. At first, he didn't mind all that much because they were just having fun. But, as their feelings for each other grew and grew, he couldn't help but feel disappointed each time he left.

"You know I do babe," he says as he buttons up his dress shirt.

"Ugh, I cant wait 'til we have that house in the suburbs," Kurt started. "With the studio," he yawns and starts to trail off. "And the golden retriever…,"Kurt finally fell asleep, tucked up in bed.

Blaine looked over to a sleeping Kurt, kissed him on the forehead, and left the apartment.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 5: Rejection

About a week later, Blaine was awoken by a mouth surrounding his dick. "You're a little minx you know that?" Blaine tells Kurt in a groggy voice. He places his hand on the back of his head and threw his head back. He then opened his eyes, and propped himself up to watch him do his work.

The sight he received when he looked down shocked him. What he thought was Kurt blowing him, turned out to be Greg.

Greg pulled off, noticing something was off with Blaine. But before he could ask what was up, Blaine flipped them over, causing Greg to smile into the kiss.

* * *

After his morning quickie, Blaine left the house, and headed to the coffee shop, like usual. When he arrived, he was fortunate to find that there was no line, which never happens.

"Hey Handsome," he greets Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt responded with a smile on his face and typed his order into the computer.

"Do you want to come over for lunch," Kurt asks as he makes Blaine's coffee.

"For lunch or for /lunch/?" Blaine asks flirtatiously with the lifting of the eyebrows.

"Actual lunch Blaine, I have to get to class at 2," Kurt states seriously.

"Ah, I don't know. There's nothing really in it for me so," Blaine teases as he leans against the counter.

Kurt furrowed his brows, speechless.

"I'm just kidding babe, of course I'll come over," Blaine confirms.

"Blaine, I'm seriously going to dump this coffee on your head. Don't do that shit to me," Kurt warns as he released a sigh and passes him his drink.

"Sorry babe, so I'll be over at 12:30 with lunch, alright?" Blaine asks.

"Sounds good," Kurt replied.

"Awesome. I gotta run, I'll see you later gorgeous," Blaine says as he gives him a kiss on the cheek, and rushes out with his coffee in hand.

* * *

At around 10 o'clock, Sam walked into Blaine's office.

"Hey man, you wanted to see me?" Same greets.

"Yeah, I have these sketches, and I wanted to see if you could have your buddy Nathan take a look at them," Blaine explained as he pushed the sketches towards him.

"Yeah, sure. These Kurt's," he asked as he flipped through the sheets.

"Yep, and I told him I would have a few people look at them," Blaine stated simply as he put his reading glasses back on and continued his work.

Unfortunately, he was quickly interrupted by his phone receiving a text message from Kurt, causing him to perk up.

"That Kurt?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Blaine wonders as he lifts his head to look at him.

"You immediately lit up," Sam stated simply.

"Oh,yeah," Blaine replied sheepishly and texted Kurt back. "He just sent me the hottest picture ever."

"Is it a sext? Mercedes sends me those too sometimes," Sam says.

"No, look," Blaine turns his phone towards Sam with the picture of Kurt. It was a simple, fully-clothed, selfie. "Look how gorgeous he is," Blaine says, then looks at the photo again. "He's so cute in his work uniform," Blaine continued to swoon.

"Doesn't take much to get you going does it Blaine?" Sam chuckles. Blaine doesn't respond, clearly too distracted by his boyfriend's picture.

"So when can I meet him?" Sam tries again.

"I'll talk to him about it at lunch," Blaine responds.

"Lunch? Someone's getting lucky early today," Sam says with a smirk.

"You've got no idea," Blaine mumbled as he remembered the way he was awoken and continued to look over some paper work.

"What?" Same asks.

"Nothing," He dismisses. "But its not like that, I'm allowed to just have lunch with my boyfriend."

"I know, I know, I'm just teasin' ya," Sam states.

"Alright, so I'll get these to Nathan then," Sam says, holding up the sketches, and started walking towards the door.

"Thank you Samuel!" Blaine yelled after him.

* * *

"So Sam asked to meet you again," Blaine states as he takes a bite of his salad. "And I was thinking we could all go out for drinks on Friday night."

"Sure, sounds fun," Kurt confirmed.

After they finished eating, they still had time to kill, so Kurt forced him to watch Project Runway. As they were cuddled up on the couch, Kurt noticed two purple bruises on the side of Blaine's neck. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"You slept with him," Kurt didn't even ask, he just stated it as a fact.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"The hickies on your neck; I didn't put them there," Kurt responds.

"You're seriously mad that I slept with my husband?" Blaine asked incredulously. Kurt was suddenly overcome with distress, remembering he wasn't the number one man in Blaine's life.

"Not at all," Kurt replied. "Just wondering," Kurt remained lying on Blaine's chest. He knew he didn't have the right to be upset over Blaine sleeping with Greg, but he couldn't help it.

A few minutes later he asks, "How often?"

Blaine just sigh heavily with the roll of his eyes and says, "I don't know Kurt, I don't keep count."

Kurt knew that meant often.

Both Kurt and Blaine purposely didn't acknowledge the single tear drop that fell onto Blaine's chest.

* * *

"And he didn't even deny it, come to think of it, he didn't really say much about," Kurt explained to Rachel the next night while they had their girls' night in. "He could have at least apologized or tried to explain himself."

"Kurt, I'm going to be honest with you, because I'm your best friend," Rachel starts.

"He doesn't owe you anything. He was intimate with his husband. He's allowed to be. And I know you don't listen to me when I say you deserve someone better , so I have make you aware." Rachel prepared.

"If you want to be in this relationship, you have to understand that he is not yours; at the end of the night, he gets up and goes home to his husband. And you need to learn how to be okay with it.

Kurt just looks down at his half eaten Lo-Mein and let Rachel's words sink in.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine found Greg sitting at the dining room table, typing away on his laptop.

"So, our anniversary is next week," Greg stated as Blaine walked into the room.

Blaine had totally forgotten about it and was suddenly struck with the fact that he hadn't planned anything for it yet.

"Yep, 4 amazing years," Blaine states as he kissed his cheek as he passed by.

"Make sure you're off early that day so we can celebrate," Greg points out.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it," Blaine told him sweetly. "See you later," he said as he kissed Greg goodbye.

"Love you," Greg says against his lips.

"Love you too," Blaine replies and walks out the door.

* * *

"FUCK!" Blaine exclaimed as Kurt collapsed on his chest that night. "I love you," Kurt says between his heavy breathing.

"Love you too," Blaine released as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's back.

"Stay the night," Kurt says into his neck.

"Kurt, you know I can't," Blaine says and glances at the clock which read: 7:45.

"Shit, I gotta go," Blaine states as he pulls himself away from Kurt, who was immediately taken a back.

"No. please stay, we didn't even get to have our post sex cuddles," Kurt tells him clearly disappointed.

"I know, Im sorry, but I have to go," Blaine said as he tugged on his slacks.

"Blaine, just sleep over," Kurt tried again.

"Kurt,stop," Blaine warned as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Please just stay the night, and you can leave early in the morning," Kurt pleaded with big eyes.

"Kurt, no!" Blaine said sternly.

Kurt climbs forward with tears in his eyes. "Please don't go," Kurt begs as he kneels forward and tugs on Blaine's collar and wraps his arms around his neck.

"Enough Kurt!" Blaine shouts as he lightly shoves Kurt off of him.

Clearly scared by Blaine's reaction, Kurt lied timid on the bed, looking up at Blaine. "Please?" Kurt whispered one last time with a quivering lip.

Feeling a little bad, Blaine just said softly, "Baby, Im sorry, but you know I cant stay." He then kissed Kurt on top of his head, and exited the room.

Kurt shoved his face into the bed and let the tears fall, and whispered, "Please come back."

Kurt cried himself to sleep, with Rachel's words replaying in his head:

 _"You have to understand that he is not yours; at the end of the night, he gets up and goes home to his husband."_

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6: Good news

At around 11:30 that same night, Blaine laid awake in bed next to a sleeping Greg. He couldn't help but feel bad about what happened earlier with Kurt. He decided to shoot him a text.

Blaine: Hey! I know its late, but I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what happened tonight. I'll be able to sleep over on Friday after we go out with Sam and Mercedes. I'm sorry for constantly running out on you like you're some 'hump and dump,' cause you're not. You mean so much to me. I'll see you in the morning. I love you. 3

Blaine hit the send button then allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Blaine found himself at the coffee shop to get his daily cup of coffee.

"Hey," Blaine greeted gently.

"Hi," Kurt replied, feeling the awkward tension between the two.

"Did you get my text?" Blaine asked, "Because I really am sorry."

"No need to apologize. I actually thought about it, and I realized I was really out of line, and just being a drama queen," Kurt replied sheepishly.

"You weren't being a drama queen, I shouldn't have acted like that," Blaine reassured.

"No, I was. I guess I've just been lonely lately, and I took that out on you," Kurt shrugged.

"Im sorry you're lonely, hopefully soon I can change that," Blaine replied.

"Its okay, I was just overreacting," Kurt said.

"So, we're okay?" Blaine asks hopefully. Kurt just nodded simply.

"Good. By the way," Blaine starts as he presented something from behind his back, "I found your Marc Jacobs scarf." Blaine ended up just buying another one so neither Kurt, nor Greg would notice.

"Thank you," Kurt gave a small smile, clearly not too impressed.

"You're not happy?" Blaine wonders.

"No, I am," Kurt lied and painted a fake smile on his face. "Thank you," he replied with a kiss on his cheek and passed him his coffee.

"You're welcome. I'll come over later, okay? But I can't sleep over, I will tomorrow okay?" Blaine said and Kurt just nodded in confirmation.

"Awesome, I'll see you soon," Blaine replied with a wink and left the café.

Once he left, Kurt released a heavy sigh.

* * *

Later that day, Kurt entered class and sat in his usual seat. He was a little early so he decided to work on some sketches. He was just leaning over to get his colored pencils from his bag, when there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" came a voice from behind him.

"Yes?" Kurt greeted as he whipped around. He was immediately taken aback by big, beautiful green eyes. The man in front of him was undeniably gorgeous, and seemed about the same age as him.

"I'm obsessed with your shoes! Where did you get them?" the guy asked.

"Thank you! They were actually gift. But I'm sure you can find them where ever Louboutins are sold, like a Saks or Barneys," Kurt replied politely.

"They're amazing. Im Jake by the way," he greets and offers a hand.

"Kurt," he replies and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Jake says with a smile. "You too," Kurt replies.

"So have you been watching the new season of Project Runway?" Jake asks hopefully.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" Kurt confirms, leading them into a steady conversation up until class started. He knew they would become quick friends.

* * *

After his long day, Kurt arrives home to another note on his coffee table:

 _Because you've been feeling lonely lately, I got you something that should keep you company. Check your room._

Kurt, not knowing what to expect, walked to his bedroom and was greeted with a quiet, high-pitched meow.

"OH MY GOSH," Kurt exclaimed when he was met with the sight of a tiny kitten, adorning a bowtie, perched on his bed. Kurt scooped up the white, Scottish-fold and held him up to his face.

"Hi," Kurt cooed. "Arent you the cutest thing ever?" he continued.

"Whats your name?" Kurt wondered out loud as he searched his bowtie collar for the answer; he never found one, so he just decided to ask Blaine later.

* * *

"This is the cutest picture I've ever seen," Blaine said out loud.

"You said that about the last picture Kurt sent you," Sam replied as he took a sip of his Coke; They were on their lunch break and Blaine was glued to his phone.

"No seriously look," Blaine says as he shows Sam the selfie of Kurt with the kitten held up to his face.

"That is pretty cute," Sam gave in.

Blaine then received another message from Kurt.

Kurt: What's his name?

Blaine: I thought I would leave that up to you.

"Can you get off the phone," Sam sassed.

"Okay, sorry," Blaine replied as he typed out his last text. "So are you excited for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I'm excited to meet him, I mean you guys just became cat parents, must be serious," Sam said.

"I did /not/ become a cat parent, I don't really even care for cats," Blaine responded as he lent back.

"Then why did you get him one?" Sam asked confused.

"Because he told me he was lonely, and I know he's always wanted one," Blaine shrugged as he lent back in his chair. Sam just nodded.

"So, I heard back from Nathan about Kurt's sketches," Sam stated.

"Really, what did he say?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"He said he had a lot of potential and wants to meet him to discuss a possible internship," Sam explained.

"No way," Blaine replied excitedly.

"He said possibly, it's not definite," Sam warned.

"That's amazing, when does he want to meet him?" Blaine questioned.

"Next Thursday at 2:30 pm," Sam confirmed.

"Alright, now No more talk of this, Greg will be here soon," Blaine warned.

"This is just so strange," Sam mumbled to himself.

"You promised you wouldn't judge," Blaine said with a pointed finger.

"I'm not, Im just-" Same tried to say, but was interrupted by Greg's arrival.

"Hey guys," Greg greeted with a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"Hey Blaine's husband," Sam said sarcastically towards Blaine, who gives him a dirty look.

"Hello Sam," Greg replied confused.

"So Blaine, considering that our year anniversary is next week, I was thinking that we could go away for a quick vacation," Greg suggested hopefully.

"Yeah that would be nice, but I have to work," Blaine tried to get out of it.

"I know, I know, but it would only be for three days, and I'm sure the office will be okay without you for a few days," Greg continued. "Please?" Greg pleaded, reminding him of the way Kurt begged him to sleep over the other night.

Blaine kept looking back and forth between Greg and Sam, trying to form an answer.

"Okay," Blaine eventually replied.

"Yay!" Greg exclaimed and latched onto Blaine.

* * *

Around 3 o'clock, Blaine walked into Kurt's apartment.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out.

"In here," Kurt called from his bedroom where he was tucked under the covers with the kitten snuggled on his chest.

"Oh my goodness, this too cute," Blaine cooed.

"I know, he's adorable," Kurt replied as he gently pet the cat.

"No, I was talking about you," Blaine corrected as Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Did you name him?" Blaine asked as he climbed onto the bed and laid next to him.

"His name is Louis; Like Louis Vuitton," Kurt replied.

"Figures," Blaine says with a chuckle. "So I have some bad news and some good news. Bad news or good news first ?"

"I guess the bad news," Kurt sighed.

"Well, Greg and I are going on a three day vacation for our anniversary next week, and I thought you should know; so you don't ask me to come over on those days."

"Okay," Kurt says simply as he continues to pet the kitten.

"That's it?" Blaine questions.

"Yeah, I mean what do you want me to say?" Kurt asks.

"I don't know," Blaine says.

"Good news?" Kurt asked.

"Oh! Right! Well, I had Sam give your sketches to Nathan Marx-" Blaine attempted then was cut off

"NATHAN MARX!?" Kurt exclaimed, starling the kitting in process, "/the/ Nathan Marx?"

"Yep," Blaine said smugly.

"So what'd he say?" Kurt demanded as he sat up on his knees.

"He said you had a lot of potential, and wants to meet with you on Thursday to discuss a possible internship," Blaine explained simply.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yes, but don't get too excited because you're not guaranteed anything," Blaine replied.

"I know, I know," Kurt responded and pecked him on the lips.

"So, Sam is really excited to meet you," Blaine tries to change the subject. "And I know you and Mercedes will get along so well.

"Yeah, I'm excited too," he replies, as Blaine starts trailing kisses down Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, not in front of our son," Kurt says with a smirk.

"Then just put him in the living room until we're done," Blaine says as he continues his kissing.

"But I feel bad," Kurt says as he coos at the kitten, "I don't want to leave my little Louis alone."

"Babe, he'll have much more fun out there than he will in here. I got him a bed," he says with a kiss to his neck, "And a scratching post," and another kiss, "and toys," and another.

"Okay, bye Louis, see you in an hour," Kurt stands up quickly and places Louis in his bed in the living room, leaving Blaine in bed laughing.

* * *

Just as he promised, Kurt walked out into the living room, only in his boxers, to retrieve his kitten.

"I missed my little Louis so much," Kurt told him as he walked back into his bedroom.

"Its true Louis; our sexy times were cut short because of you," Blaine says teasingly. Kurt just rolled his eyes and climbing back on the bed.

"That is such a lie okay? You were the one who didn't last that long old man," Kurt threw back.

"HEY!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Im just kidding babe, I love you," Kurt said into Blaine's scowling face. "Cuddle me."

Blaine obliged and took Kurt and Louis into his arms. After about ten minutes of silence Kurt finally speaks up.

"I know you don't want to be pressured, and I understand that, but its been eating away at me and I have to ask," Kurt started.

"What?" Blaine wondered.

After a few seconds, Kurt finally asks, "Would you ever leave Greg?" thankful that he wasn't facing Blaine so he didn't have to see his face.

"I don't know," Blaine told him truthfully.

"Do you want a life with me?" Kurt questions, letting Blaine take his time.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you want to leave him?"

Blaine knew this conversation was coming; he knew the best way to handle it was to be a hundred percent honest with him.

"Because I care about him and I don't want to hurt him," he replies.

A few seconds later Kurt asks, "You care about me too right?"

"Of course!" He responds quickly, "I love you."

Eventually, Kurt whispers out, "then why do you insist on hurting me?"

Something jolted through Blaine. He finally understood why Kurt acted the way he had the other night. He understood that when he would beg him stay, it wasn't to bust his balls; it was a test. A test to see how much he cared. He constantly avoided the whole decision making concept. He knew then and there that he needed to make a decision.

"You know what? I shouldn't have said anything," Kurt retracted, "I know you don't want to be pressured."

"No," Blaine stated. "You're right. I promise I will start thinking about making a decision."

"Really!?" Kurt exclaimed as he turned around in Blaine's arms. Blaine just nodded simply.

Kurt then buried kiss face into his neck and mumbled and very quiet," thank you."

* * *

A/N: It feels like I haven't posted in forever because i had been posting everyday for a while, but here is chapter 6! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
